The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Prunus plant, botanically known as Prunus laurocerasus, commercially referred to as Cherry Laurel and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Greentorch’.
The new Prunus plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Beaufort en Vallée, France. The objective of the breeding program was to create new Prunus plants with erect plant habit.
The new Prunus plant originated from a self-pollination made by the Inventor in 2000 in Beaufort en Vallée, France of Prunus laurocerasus ‘Otto Luyken’, not patented. The new Prunus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated self-pollination in a controlled environment in Beaufort en Vallée, France in 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Prunus by softwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Beaufort en Vallée, France since Sep. 1, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Prunus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.